Globo H is a hexasaccharide and belongs to a large number of tumor-associated carbohydrate antigens that are overexpressed on the surface of various epithelial cancer cells, including breast, colon, ovarian, pancreatic, lung, and prostate cancer cells. The aberrant expression of Globo H renders it an attractive candidate for immunotherapy and the development of cancer vaccines for Globo H-positive cancers.
However, like most carbohydrate antigens, Globo H is often tolerated by the immune system, and consequently, the immunogenicity induced by Globo H is limited. Further, the production of antibody against a specific immunogen typically involves the cooperative interaction of two types of lymphocytes, B-cells and helper T-cells. Yet, Globo H alone cannot activate helper T-cells, which also attributes to the poor immunogenicity of Globo H. Accordingly, the immunization with Globo H is often typified by low titer of immunoglobulin M (IgM) and failure to class switch to immunoglobulin G (IgG), as well as ineffective antibody affinity maturation.
Various approaches have been developed to address the above-mentioned deficiencies. In certain researches, foreign carrier proteins or peptides having T-epitopes (such as keyhole limpet hemocyanin (KLH) or detoxified tetanus toxoid (TT)) have been conjugated with carbohydrate antigens hoping to enhance the immunogenicity of the carbohydrate antigens. US 20010048929 provided a multivalent immunogenic molecule, comprising a carrier molecule containing at least one functional T-cell epitope, and multiple different carbohydrate fragments each linked to the carrier molecule and each containing at least one functional B-cell epitope, wherein said carrier molecule imparts enhanced immunogenicity to said multiple carbohydrate fragments and wherein the carbohydrate fragment is Globo H, LeY or STn. US 20120328646 provides a carbohydrate based vaccine containing Globo H (B cell epitope) chemically conjugated to the immunogenic carrier diphtheria toxin cross-reacting material 197 (DT-CRM 197) (Th epitope) via a p-nitrophenyl linker, which provides immunogenicity in breast cancer models, showing delayed tumorigenesis in xenograft studies. US 20120263749 relates to a polyvalent vaccine for treating cancer comprising at least two conjugated antigens selected from a group containing glycolipid antigen such as Globo H, a Lewis antigen and a ganglioside, polysaccharide antigen, mucin antigen, glycosylated mucin antigen and an appropriate adjuvant.
Nonetheless, conjugation of carbohydrates to a carrier protein poses several new problems. According to Ingale et al., the foreign carrier protein and the linker for attaching the carrier protein and the carbohydrate may elicit strong B-cell responses, thereby leading to the suppression of an antibody response against the carbohydrate epitope (Ingale S. et al. Robust immune responses elicited by a fully synthetic three-component vaccine. Nat Chem Biol. 2007 October; 3(10):663-7. Epub 2007 Sep. 2). Furthermore, Ingale et al. also indicated that the conjugation chemistry is difficult to control, resulting in conjugates with ambiguities in composition and structure, which may affect the reproducibility of an immune response. Considering the above-mentioned factors, Ingale et al. concluded that it is not surprising that preclinical and clinical studies using carbohydrate-protein conjugates have led to mixed results. For example, Kuduk et al. taught that the immunization with a trimeric cluster of Tn-antigens conjugated to KLH in the presence of the adjuvant QS-21 elicited modest titers of IgG antibodies in mice (Kuduk S D, et al. Synthetic and immunological studies on clustered modes of mucin-related Tn and TF O-linked antigens: the preparation of a glycopeptide-based vaccine for clinical trials against prostate cancer. J Am Chem Soc. 1998; 120:12474-12485); while Slovin et al. taught that the same vaccine gave low median IgG and IgM antibody titers in a clinical trial of relapsed prostate cancer patients (Slovin S F, et al. Fully synthetic carbohydrate-based vaccines in biochemically relapsed prostate cancer: clinical trial results with alpha-N-acetylgalactosamine-O-serine/threonine conjugate vaccine. J Clin Oncol. 2003; 21:4292-4298).
Moreover, for cancer patients with hypoimmune status; particular in patients receiving chemotherapy or radiation therapy, as well as late-stage cancer patients, the efficacy of active immune intervention is often limited, for these patients may not be able to produce sufficient antibodies to elicit the anti-tumor effect.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need in the art for developing alternative strategies for improving the immunization and/or therapeutic efficacy of carbohydrate-based vaccines.